The Great Lord Usagi
by middaymoon92
Summary: This is an OOC and AU. Usagi is a king with a harem, featuring other Junjou characters. Lost and lonely after neighboring king, Takahiro, marries a woman the king finds no satisfaction in anything. Even the intimacy with his lovers.
1. Harem

Lately I've been reading several stories that involve the Junjou couples mixing things up and sleeping with one of the other characters. So this has given me an idea for a story, I don't know, however, if it is a good idea. Please read and review to let me know. OOC and AU. Don't like: don't read. I'm also aware this is a short chapter but more should be coming soon.

OOOO**OOOO**

**Chapter One: Harem**

The Great Lord Usagi sat on his throne and heaved a deep sigh of boredom. His silver hair was decorated with a gold crown filled with bright jewels of different shapes and sizes. A violet stone stood out among these, perfectly mirroring the color of the Lord's eyes. Eyes that now followed the dancers who had been sent to entertain him. The women and men were dressed in almost nothing, moving their bodies seductively in time to the music.

The King found himself totally unstirred. A problem he'd been having lately, though he refused to admit it. Even his harem held no pleasure for him. He had countless men and women vying for his attentions but it was rare he took one to his bed. These dancers before him were hoping to end up as another of his lovers but as he was unmoved they were going to be disappointed.

To his left was a tall giant of a man holding a tray of his favorite dishes. Nowaki was one of his first in his harem and they had spent many enjoyable and memorable nights together but now he found that he'd grown tired of the man and rarely visited his rooms. No one stood to his right, this was a place reserved only for the person he'd bind to his body, heart and soul for eternity.

He glanced now at the empty space. The one with whom he wished to bind to himself so completely was a neighboring King and long time friend. He was now married to some princess and living happily with his younger brother, someone he'd never met. On the rare occasions that Lord Usagi had seen his love he'd been alone, except when he'd come to introduce his bride. Lord Usagi had resisted the urge to slap the woman, but only just. King Takahiro had held his heart for as long as Usagi had known the man. Their kingdoms were close and peaceful and always had been.

Lord Usagi had wanted to unite the kingdoms with a marriage bond but when Takahiro had announced his engagement those hopes had vanished. Turning his eyes back to the dancers in front of him he knew his desires had almost completely vanished since. Now, with the face of his beloved in his mind he felt his lower body stirring. He glanced at the giant of a man next to him but he needed someone closer in build to his love.

He stood and the music stopped. The dancers turned hopeful faces to their king and were hurt with the obvious rejection as he left the throne room without a word or back words glance.

The King moved through his palace ignoring those who would stop and bow before him, rushing off when he passed. He made his way through giant doors not bothering to look out the windows to see the land he ruled. Lord Usagi was a fare king and his people loved him. Unlike most Lords he did not take all of the gold and jewels for himself but shared his wealth with those he ruled over. His people, however, would say he was a distant king, never leaving his towers to visit his subjects. He was not unjust and his punishments were fare. Those who disobeyed his laws were made examples of.

The Lord didn't care what they said about him. He knew that he wasn't an unkind man but he did things his way with no regard to how anyone else felt. And now he would make his way toward his rooms which were linked with that of his harem. He found three men sitting at a table puffing smoke out of long hoses. They were reclined and relaxed enjoying each other's company. The Lord had only taken men into his harem as he was un-attracted to women. Thus far he'd found four men with which he shared his bed. Nowaki, the tall dark haired giant with stunning blue eyes, a young man in his late teens with blond hair and big brown eyes named Shinobu, a tall scholar who went by Miyagi with short brown hair and sharp, intriguing features and finally a man who'd been raised as a servant, one with whom he'd grown close. Hiroki was of a slim build with light hair and eyes of a reddish brown.

The Lord cleared his throat and his subjects stood, bowing deeply before him. "Hiroki." His voice was just loud enough to be heard but with a tone of command. Just as the smaller man reached his side the door opened and Nowaki came in. He stared from one man to the other with a look of pain on his face. Lord Usagi glanced down and saw hurt and acceptance in the glance Hiroki gave the giant. Obviously there was something here he hadn't noticed before.

Deciding that his needs came first he moved to the door leading to his bed, knowing the man would follow. The Lord turned just as he went through the door and saw the look that passed between the two men before Hiroki shut the door behind them. Yes, there was definitely something there. They looked at each other the way he knew he looked at Takahiro. But right now his need was too great to be ignored.

He moved to one side of his round bed, laden with pillows and stuffed animals he'd obtained after accepting the throne. Swiftly he undressed himself, keeping his crown low on his head. This would be the one garment he would not take off until he was bound to his beloved. On the other side Hiroki undressed himself and moved to the center of the bed waiting for his King to join him.

Lord Usagi moved to him kissing down his neck to his chest lavishing attention to each of his nipples eliciting groans from the smaller man. Closing his eyes he saw Takahiro lying underneath him. His slender frame, bathed in the harsh sun of the desert. It was his voice echoing in his ears. There were three things the Lord never allowed in bed. One was that he was never the uke. Two he never kissed on the mouth as it was too intimate. Three, he never let his uke's be on top, he was the one in control and they knew it.

When Lord Usagi slipped inside the other man he imagined it was Takahiro was meeting his thrusts, Takahiro who clenched around him so tightly. It was Takahiro's name that spilled from his lips as he spilled his seed. When he was done he rolled over and turned his back to the man, signaling him to leave. He heard the rustling of clothes behind him. Before Hiroki made it to the door Lord Usagi called out gently, "I will not be in need of your services in here again. Relay the same to Nowaki."

He heard a sharp intake of breath before the man bowed and said a quiet, "Thank you my Lord." And with that he left the room.

Lord Usagi rolled onto his back and stared up at his ornate ceiling, boredom coming back. Sex was a small reprieve but it only lasted a moment before the weight of the world came crashing back on him. With a heartfelt sigh the King dressed and left his rooms. He'd go to his library and escape there for awhile in his own mind.


	2. A Letter

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I'm traveling now and bored and have pleanty of time to write and the chapters just seem to be flowing and they should all be posted the same day. At least the ones that I write the next couple of days. I have no idea what is going to happen, I seem to be making it all up as I go along so we'll see how it pans out together. (P.S. If you ever have to travel across the country, take a train, plane or car. Do NOT take a bus. What was a two and a half day trip has turned into a three to four day trip). This is another short chapter, shorter than the last, but it didn't need to seem anymore. Please let me know what you think. :D

OOOO**OOOO**

**Chapter Two: A Letter**

Nowaki searched the palace for his king and found him where he knew he would, the library. The king spent his leisure hours here writing, although what he wasn't sure. Sitting on a gold tray was a white scrawl addressed to the king from the neighboring kingdom. It was often Nowaki's job to take the letters to the king, which he responded to immediately and Nowaki would take the reply back to the awaiting messenger who would ride back and deliver said reply to his king.

The tall man's heart was lighter than it ever had been after the king's gracious decision two days before. When he found his king surrounded by mountains of papers he cleared his throat softly and bowed deeply, careful not to tip the tray in his hand. "From King Takashi?" was the kings response upon seeing his servant.

"Yes my Lord," Nowaki replied, still bowing.

"Bring it here." Nowaki stood and placed the tray in front of the king. He watched as the man before him opened the letter with pure joy written on his face. As he read through the letter the looks changed from one of thoughtfulness to one of… despair? The king looked up and saw Nowaki still watching him and his face became a mask once again. He hastily wrote a reply at the bottom of the parchment, sealed it and handed it back. Before Nowaki left with the tray once again he bowed so low his head could have touched his knees. "Forgive me, my Lord, if I speak out of turn, but I wanted to express my deepest thanks."

Lord Usagi said nothing for a moment before he gave a nod and sent the servant on his way. He expected to feel guilt over making Hiroki have sex with him, knowing their feelings for each other but nothing came. He felt empty. His childhood was spent in loneliness and as the years went on he was becoming more and more a simple shell of a man.

Looking out a window he watch the winds blow the sand around and wished it could take him with it. Takahiro had written to send good news. He and his wife would be traveling soon to see him with two announcements, both of which he did not explain in his letter. Knowing his friend as he did he was sure it wasn't done on purpose but it left the king on edge. Anytime Takahiro spoke it enthralled the king but with the note he was left wanting more.

His mind raced. He was sure one announcement would be that an heir was on the way. He and his bride had been married for more than half a year and it was about time she showed the fruits of their bond. He didn't know what the second announcement was and it was killing him. It would hurt when his beloved announced he was having a child almost as badly as it did when he announced his intention to marry.

What else could he possibly have to say? The king frowned as his mind filled with possibilities, each just as unlikely as the last. Standing, he moved to the window and watched as the heat made waves dance up from the sand. Here inside of the palace he was kept cool during the day and warm during the nights. Part of him belong out there with the sun and the sand and part of him belonged in the palace with the demands on his time, attention, and money.

It seemed that he was as lost as those grains of sand, having a place, filling a place, yet being a part of nothing. No one needed him really, and one day someone else would take his place. He was just a pawn in the moment of time and destiny was the player, moving him from place to place. Eventually his time would be up and he'd leave the board but the game of life would continue. As much as it pained him to admit, even to himself, he wanted-no needed- someone who could play the game by his side until it was his time to leave.

If he'd had a heart he was sure it would ache in this moment. Loneliness would crash around him and through him without a though, if he had a heart. But his only love, loved another so his heart had gone cold and then left. Not completely, he supposed, as he could still feel for others to some extent and he still loved Takahiro, whether the fool was too blind to see it or not.

He longed for his love to be returned and to make him a full man once again. To keep his mind and heart whole. Turning away from the window he moved back to the desk and picked up a long hose, taking a deep draw. When he exhaled blue smoke danced around him in patterns before dispersing. He amused himself with this for awhile watching the smoke dance through the air. Soon he grew tired of it and set the hose aside and went back to his writing.


	3. Misaki

Chapter three now uploaded. Thanks for the reviews and I will update as soon as I can. :D And thank you, Deidara Luv3r for all of the support you have given me since my first fanfic! Your reviews have been awesome and inspirational! :D

OOOO**OOOO**

**Chapter Three:**

The Palace was in complete chaos. The King had everything moved and shifted to perfection before changing his mind and having it all done again. It had to be perfect when King Takahiro came. He had Nowaki and Hiroki moved to a different place entirely as they were still servants in his palace but no longer a part of his harem. For the past week he'd ignored the two he'd chosen to keep and let them live however they chose.

His mind was so focused on Takahiro everything else took a back seat. This annoyed Isaka and Aikawa, his two royal advisers. Aikawa was there to tell him when he needed to do something and make decisions. Usagi was fully aware that he could make his own choices when it came to his kingdom but she caught whatever he missed. Isaka was there to… well… coerce him into making public appearances and listen to the woes of his subjects.

Takahiro's rooms were set up in the same tower as his rooms and just a few doors away. It was going to kill him, to have him so close and yet completely unreachable. With a shrug he cast the thoughts aside and moved on what would be prepared for dinner. Takahiro's tastes ran to the plain and simple things so he had his cooks prepare a variety of foods as he liked spicy and tangy.

A glance out the window showed the burning desert sun drifting towards the dunes. His heart sped. His beloved would be here soon. Just as he had the thought he heard running steps. Curios he turned his head to the side. A silver brow rose up passed his hairline when he saw that Nowaki was running. This was unusual as the giant of a man was usually calm and collected. When he was five feet from the king he skidded to a halt and breathily said, "My Lord, King Takahiro was sighted on the outskirts of the village. It is said that he is traveling with a woman and what appears to be a young child."

Usagi's heart stopped. "Young child?"

"Yes, my lord." Usagi was unaware that he'd spoken out loud until his servant replied. He gave a nod and allowed the man to go about his duties with a flick of his wrist. He began to make his way toward the entrance hall to greet the small entourage. His footsteps, quiet as they were, echoed back at him from the high ceilings and stone walls. For the first time ever, Usagi became fully aware of how large the palace was. Hell, by the time he got to the entrance hall, Takahiro and his family would be here and seated at dinner.

He sped up his footsteps until he was just in front of the doors where he stopped to let to servants open them for him. When he stepped through, the larger front doors opened and King Takahiro was announced. With a wide smile Usagi walked up to greet his oldest friend. Takahiro's smile was also broad when he saw his friend walking up to him. Usagi did not falter when he saw Takahiro's wife step from around him.

Instead he continued until he was face to face with the man. He was just shorter than Usagi himself. Broad shoulders, narrow hips, long legs. He was on the lanky side, no doubt. But his heart leapt at the sight of his dearest friend. "Welcome!" He bowed to the other man and Takahiro did the same.

"Thank you for allowing us to visit on such short notice."

"You, my friend, are welcome here anytime."

Takahiro's smile was innocent and sweet. "You remember wife."

"Of course." It took everything in Usagi not to have the woman tossed out on her ass. She smiled and bowed, unaware of the thoughts drifting through Usagi's mind. "As beautiful as the last time I saw you."

She blushed, Usagi assumed to most men it would be charming but he found himself unmoved. "And this," Takahiro said turning around to face the third person in their party, "Is my baby brother. Misaki."

Usagi's eyes moved passed the couple to a young boy, maybe just older than Shinobu. He was short. Big green eyes looked back at him in a questioning sort of way. Emerald eyes, Usagi noted. The boy was slender, too thin in Usagi's opinion. Brown hair swept almost into his eye but did not cover his baby-face. His skin was pale and smooth, untouched by the heat and sands of their world. Usagi raised a brow. "He doesn't look a thing like you."

Misaki blushed and frowned, showing his displeasure. He bowed then, deeply. Usagi would have thought the bow to be insultingly exaggerated if it wasn't for the naivety showing clearly in everything the kid did. When Misaki straightened Usagi inclined his head then brushed off the boy and the woman once again facing his friend and love. "Come, I'll show you where you and your wife will be staying and have another room prepared for the boy." He placed a cool hand on top of one of Takahiro's shoulders and led the way, leaving servants to deal with what luggage and things they'd brought with them.

OOOO**OOOO**

Later, they sat at a long table filled with dishes. Usagi sat at the head of the table with Takahiro on his right, his wife next to him and Misaki sat to the Lord's left. Thus far most of the conversation had been casual and Usagi was leading it by asking questions. The laughter was light and airy as was the atmosphere. Until Takahiro looked at his wife, love shining in his eyes, and turned back to Usagi with a heartbreaking smile on his face. "We have news."

"So your letter said. You were quite vague as to what it was, however."

"Yes, I wanted to surprise you." His smile broadened. "I have two favors to ask of you."

"Anything, my friend."

"My wife and I," he looked at her again, "Are going to have a baby."

Usagi had been right about two things. One: there would be an heir. Two: Hearing the news slashed his heart. The smile stayed in place as he congratulated the young couple. He raised his glass to toast to a healthy and happy baby. "And your other news?" Usagi asked, trying to move the conversation to something less painful.

"My brother," Takahiro motioned to Misaki, "Has come of age. But I am afraid that he is not getting the kind of tutelage that you and I had. I was wondering if it would be alright if he stayed here with you, and you could help him along. Until, of course, he is ready for marriage."

Usagi looked at the boy and found those green orbs staring back at him. What he saw there was unreadable and it irritated him. Something Usagi prided himself on, was reading people. Seeing into someone without them saying a word was an art he'd perfected over the years. Misaki stood and bowed again, just as deeply as he had before. When he spoke Usagi was shocked once more. His voice was light and musical with just a hint of gravel to deepen the tone. "Lord Usagi, please be my teacher."

Takahiro looked at his brother with such love and admiration that Usagi's breath caught in his lungs. If only someone could look at him with even half of that intensity. When his eyes darted back to the boy he found himself giving an answer that surprised him. "Of course."

Apparently Misaki was just as shocked because his eyes also grew round and his mouth formed an O. "T-thank you." He bowed once more, this one quick like a bob of his upper body. Once again Usagi inclined his head.

"Thank you Usagi. What do you ask for payment?"

Usagi's brows shot up under his hairline in shock. "Payment?"

"We did not expect you to tutor him for free. Surely there is something you want?"

Usagi leaned back on one and thought for a moment. His look was considering as he looked at Misaki who had just sat down. "A pot of that soup you are so fond of."

Takahiro laughed. "Done."

Usagi moved the topic away from the boy and reminisced about their past. He only spoke of things that Manami and Misaki would not have been a part of. While he spoke of these things he remembered a time when Takahiro had been unable to come and visit because Misaki had been sick. It was the first time Usagi had become jealous and he still felt a little guilty being jealous of a ten year old boy.

That night Usagi showed Takahiro and Manami to their rooms and let Nowaki show Misaki to his, not knowing where the boy would be staying. It was hard for him to sleep but not for the reason he'd thought. He kept seeing those emerald green orbs questioning him and showing… sympathy? Not knowing what the looks were for had him tossing and turning on his feather down bed. What was it with that kid, and why had he agreed to let the little brat stay here and learn from him?

When he finally did sleep he dreamed of a cat with big green eyes questioning his every movement.


	4. Too Adorable

So far I think I've followed the original plot line pretty well, obviously making changes to suite my story better. Hopefully it is working. So far not as much OOC as I thought but that also seems to be working. Then again I just might like it because it is my own story. (Shrugs) Anyway, please continue to review! Oh, and my updating is going to be even more sporadic than usual as I have very limited internet access. But I will try to write as much as I can between updates so you have more to read when I can post. Thank you for your patience.

OOOO**OOOO**

**Chapter Four: Too Adorable**

Wow. Misaki's eyes were huge as he walked through the wide open corridors of his temporary home. The views were amazing. The art on the walls and ceilings were so intricate and inviting yet there was something that kept the viewer and artwork at a distance. As if the viewer weren't part of it yet knew it intimately. That last thought brought an image of The Great Lord Usagi to his head.

He'd been living here for three days already. Takahiro and Manami had left yesterday morning for the journey home. Usagi had said he'd take care of Misaki and waved them off. Misaki had seen precious little of the lord since. A deep sadness seemed to have fallen of the palace and it was almost stifling.

He and his brother seemed so close. Too close, to his thinking. Takahiro was naïve and innocent and simple. Usagi seemed to be none of these things. No, he seemed self consumed, arrogant, and condescending. Misaki shook his head. It was unfair of him to make such assumptions; after all he didn't even know the man. But the look in his eyes when he'd looked at Takahiro… it wasn't right.

He'd been polite to Misaki and Manami all evening but it was as if he were keeping them at a distance. He'd directed the whole conversation with Takahiro to things that Manami and Misaki couldn't know and weren't a part of. Had he done it on purpose? Misaki was almost sure of it. But what could be his reasoning. Sure he'd been Takahiro's closest friend since he could remember but Manami was his wife and Misaki was his brother. Shouldn't he be glad that Takahiro was happy with her and had a family again?

Misaki frowned. His attention was turned when he came across two large doors. It seemed each set of doors he passed was more intricate than the last. Looking from one end of the hall to the other he quietly opened the door and walked into a library. Books stretched from floor to ceiling on shelves and were stacked in piles on long wooden tables. Misaki stuck out his tongue. He'd never liked reading, which was part of his problem. His brother had tried to entice him to read by talking about the world books and parchment offered. He liked this world well enough and felt no need to escape it with silly stories.

However something was compelling him to go in and he did so, shutting the door softly behind him. His fingers lightly ran over books and stacks of papers. He came to an open piece of parchment. The handwriting caught his attention. It was small but neat with no unnecessary loops and filigree; it was bold with a hint of loneliness. Whatever had compelled him to enter the library also compelled him read what was written there.

As he read his eyes grew large and shock flooded his system. Takahiro… and Lord Usagi… had they… what the hell was this? Misaki, angry and embarrassed stormed down the corridor. His room was just down the hall from the Great Lord's and he didn't care what kind of trouble he got in but he and Usagi were about to have an argument.

When he came to the door he took a deep breath and slammed the door open. "What the hell is this? What have you been doing to my bother asshole?" Misaki held up the parchment and pointed at a particularly embarrassing paragraph where the Usagi character and Takahiro character were trapped in a heated embrace.

A groan came from the bed and Usagi lifted his upper body up on his arms and looked over his shoulder. Misaki came to a screeching halt. "Ah.…" Can't falter now, he thought. "What the hell have you been doing to my brother? Why would you write something so vulgar and disgusting about my innocent older brother?" Misaki demanded. Usagi's glare intensified, if that were possible. A black aura seemed to surround the man. Misaki found himself momentarily distracted by the sight of Usagi's brought shoulders, sinewy muscles and narrow hips draped with the thin sheet.

"How dare you misuse my brother is such a disgusting way?" A loud smacking sound echoed in the room and Misaki found himself looking up into a very angry Usagi's face. Scary. His heart was pounding. Suddenly his hands were sweaty and his mouth was dry. A ball of heat dropped in his stomach but he couldn't have said weather it was unpleasant or not.

"Misusing? Did Takahiro ever say that I was misusing or even mistreating him?"

"Well… n-no." 'Don't back down,' an inner voice whispered. "That's not the point. Don't use my brother for your pervy imaginings. Find another guy! Anyone will do won't they?" Immediately Misaki knew he'd gone too far. But before he could decide whether to run away or stand his ground the choice was taken from him when a large cool hand wrapped around his wrist. The next thing he knew, he was on his back and looking up into heated gray eyes.

Maybe another time he'd have noticed how soft the bed was, or that pillows and children's toys littered the bed and floor, but not now. Now he was sure the King was going to kill him and hide his body and he'd never be found. His heart racing he flipped himself over and tried to scramble away, only to be caught from behind and pulled back against that muscular chest.

He squirmed and fought but couldn't get away from the strong arms encasing him. One arm moved under his shirt to rest on his chest. The feeling of the cool palm made his nipples stand erect. The other hand drifted down under his-"Wha-what the hell? D-don't. Where are you touching?"

Warm breath tickled his hair and heated his ear making his movements to get away cease. "Anyone will do right?"

Misaki's heart rate doubled and his breath seemed locked in his lungs. Usagi's large cool hand wrapped itself around Misaki's soft member and began urging it to hardness. To Misaki's surprise and chagrin it didn't take long before he was hard and aching. No! A man's hands couldn't do this to him. He soon found himself having to fight back moans of… pleasure. He bent forward and gripped the sheets tightly.

Usagi followed bending over him. The feeling of being overpowered by such a large man should have felt terrifying but it seemed to only increase the pleasure. A moan escaped him. He closed his eyes as if to drown out what was happening. Before he knew it an orgasm raked through his body, draining him.

Usagi let go of him, a chuckle sounding loud in the quiet room. "That was fast. You're too adorable." Misaki glared into the sheets, hatred for this man running through him. He'd kill this bastard if it was the last thing he did.

OOOO**OOOO**

Misaki sat in the throne room to Usagi's left. Dancers and jugglers and mimes paraded in front of him. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before so it bored him unbelievably. Takahiro had fallen in love with Manami when he'd seen her dancing in front of him. Then she'd sang. Takahiro said that it was her voice that drew him to her. Once he started courting her he'd fallen in love with her mind. Or so he said. Obviously something was working because they were having a baby and he wasn't yet talking about having a new wife. And as far as he knew he didn't keep the harem like most men did.

He slid a sidelong glance over at The Great Lord Usagi. Of course he had a harem. He was tall, lean and muscular, his eyes were penetrating and disturbing. Those lips were full and firm, intimidating until he smiled. Then it lit up those grey eyes and softened his features.

What the hell? He hadn't been thinking that. Well he had, but not the way it sounded! He didn't care that Usagi's skin was just slightly sun kissed or that his hands were large and cool. Much like the man himself.

"Gahh!"

"Misaki?" Misaki felt his blush go all the way to his hairline. He looked back over at Usagi. The music still played and the dancers still danced but everyone was looking at him questioningly. "Are you alright?"

Why did Usagi look as if he knew exactly where Misaki's mind had gone? "Fine. Thank you."

A smirk came to those full lips and Misaki glared. He resisted the childish urge to stick out his tongue.


	5. Decisions

Chapter Five… is giving me several problems and it seems the story stopped flowing so some of it feels forced. Hopefully the story still flows and connects the way it's supposed to. Just let me know. :D And the story needed some sort of conflict, no matter how miner. The conflict Usagi must resolve is based off an old tale that I'm sure most of you are familiar with.

OOOO**OOOO**

**Chapter Five: Decisions**

Usagi rolled his eyes as he sipped from his glass. The hot sticky liquid did little to quench his thirst but it was better than nothing. He looked up at the raging woman in front of him. "Calm down Aikawa."

"Calm down? Really? If wasn't for the two of us you wouldn't even have a country left to run. Your intentions may be pure and your heart may be good but your lazy and procrastinate and can't handle anything passed signing a few parchments! And you saw 'calm down'!" The woman paced and raged. Violet eyes followed her until they came to rest on a slim brown eyed boy.

"Usagi…." The boy piped up as if he had felt Usagi pleading to him for help.

"Yes, Misaki?"

"May I give my opinion?" It was so rare for the boy to ask for anything Usagi couldn't help but agree, though he was sure he wasn't going to like what the kid had to say. He gave a nod of assent. "Aikawa is right. This decision isn't a light one and one you should have given much consideration too. A boy's life lies in your hands, a child."

"Exactly! At least someone here knows what the hell he's doing. This is exactly why men can't run anything and exactly why they have to have women. Otherwise nothing would be done."

"Though, if it wasn't for women there would be no situation to dissolve," Isaka pointed out casually.

Aikawa rounded on him. "If it wasn't for men the child couldn't have come about either. And don't blame the child because women are crazy."

"So you admit it?" Usagi raised a brow as he raised the question. A second later he regretted it when she pounced, spewing names and threats at him while trying to beat him senseless. A task she was sure wouldn't take long.

OOOO**OOOO**

Misaki had sat back after saying his piece and just watched as they bantered back and forth. When the other man spoke Misaki had been shocked as the man had said nothing the rest of the time. Something about the man irritated Misaki. He liked the woman, she had personality but something about both of them didn't set well with Misaki and he was aware that it was unfair to them both.

When Usagi said that last sentence the atmosphere in the room had changed instantly and the next thing he knew Aikawa had jumped on Usagi and looked as if she meant to kill him. The next thing Misaki knew was that he was standing and the man, Isaka, was holding him back with both arms. "Don't worry, she won't kill him. She's still aware that he is the lord of the land and therefore must live. And the punishment is her death." The man was so smooth that Misaki was sure anything that came out of his mouth would sound charming.

Misaki looked up at the man and the smile given to him was shockingly beautiful. The smile touched something in Misaki and he was aware he didn't like it. A shiver ran through him and he turned his head around to find Usagi in a sitting position with Aikawa a few feet from him fixing her hair and garb. Usagi's eyes were locked on Misaki's until those violet orbs drifted down to where Isaka's arms were wrapped around Misaki's waist. Blushing Misaki moved out of the loose grasp and blushed hotly.

The look in Usagi's eyes sent waves of fear and excitement coursing through him and Misaki fought back a whole different kind of shiver. The look there either held promise or threat. Misaki just didn't know which. He was sure he wouldn't like it either way. "Your answer?"

Aikawa's question startled Misaki away from Usagi's penetrating gaze. "Tell both women that the child shall be cut in half and one half will be given to each."

Misaki couldn't believe what he'd heard. After it really sank in what had been said, what would be done to the child, Misaki could no longer look Usagi in the eye. He mumbled an excuse to leave and rushed out of the door without so much as a backwards glance. When he got to his rooms he moved to shut the door. Before it closed fully a hand snaked around the corner and grabbed the door and thrust it back open.

Misaki was surprised to see Usagi yet he wasn't. The confusing feelings irritated him. He turned his back to the man and moved across the room to stand at a window. He felt more than heard Usagi standing right behind him. "Your angry with me." Misaki said nothing, letting his silence be his answer. "Do you know why I said what I said?" Again, nothing. Misaki stood still waiting for an explanation. He knew there wouldn't be one coming when he felt those large cool hands run from his shoulders, down his arms to tangle with his fingers.

His brain was screaming at him to move away. To shove those smooth, soothing hands away and demand he leave him alone. He wanted to force Usagi to come around him when it involved his tutelage of the running of a kingdom. His brain was shouting all of this but his body wasn't listening. His heart began to race and his blood ran hot and cold all at once. He was pulled backward until he bumped into Usagi's chest.

It was then he was able to move and he began to kick up a fuss. He yelled and wriggled but Usagi had a good hold and the kid was going nowhere. Memories of what happened last time Usagi touched him sent shivers through his body. He could feel himself hardening and the irritation from it gave him more fighting power.

Obviously not enough.

Usagi picked him up, tossed him over his shoulder and began carrying him out of his rooms. Misaki's fists pounded into Usagi's back and it pissed him off as they seemed to be going completely unnoticed.

OOOO**OOOO**

Usagi frowned as Misaki was kicking up a fuss. His smaller fists pounded into his back. There would be a bruise or two by nightfall but it would be well worth it if things went according to plan. And they would, he knew. Usagi flung the door to his bedroom open, kicking it shut behind him. When he got to the bed he flipped Misaki onto the bed. He watched him bounce twice before settling down. He saw the light of shock in Misaki's eyes and used that to pounce and jump on him.

He covered Misaki's body with his own. "Fucking pervert! Get off of me! Where are you touching?"

Usagi had flipped Misaki over so they were in the same position they'd been in the last time. His hand slipped down the front of the young lithe body beneath his own and gripped the already weeping erection. Usagi chuckled. "Hard already? I haven't even touched you yet."

"Sh-shut up! Aan!" Misaki groaned when Usagi's large cool hand began to lightly teas his cock. "D-don't… mm."

"You don't want this?" Usagi bit and teased Misaki's ear.

"N-no."

"No you don't want this or no you do?"

"I-I… Aah!"

Usagi chuckled again and began to lick the cum off of his hand. He stood and continued to watch the boy who refused to look back at him. "You'd better hurry, your lessons start in ten minutes." With that he turned around and walked out of the room

OOOO**OOOO**

Misaki lay there for several long moments while his heart rate and breathing went back to normal. "I'm going to kill that bastard."


	6. Realizations

I'm sorry this is coming to you guys sooooo incredibly late. Life sort of got in the way for a while but I'm back and will, hopefully, update more often. Thank you to those of you who are still willing to follow me on Fanfiction.

And, as a side note, due to recent life events my style has somewhat changed, in my opinion, so if it seems a little different I'm sorry in advance. But then maybe it's a good change. All my love!

**OOOOoooo**

Misaki stared at the parchment in front of him, not fully comprehending anything he was seeing. Okay, he didn't comprehend it at all. Nothing he was reading made any sense. This was clearly not Japanese but some foreign language from another universe that was clearly set on destroying him. And this… this _bastard_ was in on it. His green eyes narrowed and shot daggers at the side of the man's head.

Clearly he was unaware of the damage Misaki was inflicting upon him because his gray eyes remained impassive as he read some leather bound book or other. With a huff Misaki turned his dagger loaded eyes back to his work and wished they could slice through the paper and end his torment. But that wouldn't happen so he rubbed his eyes and began to focus slightly harder.

After what felt like hours Misaki stood and declared he was finished with a very loud, "Aha! I have defeated you, you harsh and demanding enemy!" He looked at the parchment with a gloating leer.

"Now hand it over." Misaki turned to see Usagi sitting with an, I don't believe you now let me tear you down by grading it, look. Dread filled Misaki. He handed over the scroll and sat back, waiting. Usagi leaned against pillows, propping himself up. He read through Misaki's answers once before going back and marking things here, and making notations there.

He handed back the parchment to the boy and said, "Nice try but I believe the enemy destroyed _you_ instead."

Misaki frowned down at the paper. He'd missed NINE out of TWELVE! He spoke Japanese, shouldn't he be able to understand this? Frustrated, he sat down with a huff. Despair hung around him like a cloud. Well hell. Usagi was quick to bring him down and the first one to point out any failings. He was trying to get Misaki to give up he was sure. But Misaki strived all the harder. He'd take whatever Usagi threw at him and prove to the man that he was stronger than anyone gave him credit for.

After reading Usagi's notes, Misaki sat up straighter and began to re-due his answers to Usagi's questions. This time he'd get them all correct.

**OOOOoooo**

Usagi had to give the boy credit where credit was due. The boy never gave up even though teaching him seemed an impossible task. And the more Usagi did to make learning hard on him, Misaki pushed harder. He was so very simple and focused. Usagi had seen him around the palace. Misaki took joy out of the simplest things. He'd stare out of the windows at the city below and talk to passing servants about the amazing view.

They'd agree and walk off, but he'd catch them pausing now and again. Misaki was lighthearted and laughed all the time when he was with everyone. Everyone except himself. With him, Misaki was a contradiction. He was loud and carried on about things that were important to him. When Usagi tried to intimidate him Misaki stood his ground. Until he'd touch the young boy. Then he would alternate between loud and infuriated to quiet and awed.

Usagi realized quite suddenly that this boy was getting to him in a way only one other person had. When this realization came to him Usagi stood and announced that lessons were over for the day and walked out of the library without another glance or word.

**OOOOoooo**

Misaki watched Usagi leave with a frown marring his smooth features. What was up with this guy? He acted so distant and lonely at times and others he acted like a totally normal person. Misaki's eyes stayed glued to the door that Usagi had just exited. Misaki went back to his work but not five seconds later he was staring up in shock. The last time he'd seen Usagi smile was when Takahiro, his brother, had been here.

And he'd found that story the king had written.

Was… did… were they…. Was Usagi in love with Takahiro? Misaki's quill fell from his ink stained fingers. Usagi had been devoted to his brother since before Misaki could remember. As far as Misaki knew Usagi had been Takahiro's only friend. Was it the same for Usagi? For some reason it made him feel very lonely. For all of Misaki's life Takahiro had been his all; mother, father and friend. His brother was truly and amazing person. Did Usagi feel the same way?

But, somehow, it seemed unfair of him to ask. If Usagi really did love his brother, than wouldn't conversations like that be too personal? Surely they would. Which would mean Usagi would get mad and probably molest him again. Misaki frowned. It seemed like every time Misaki angered the king the king would retaliate by… doing _that_ to him.

Misaki stood and began to pace, thinking it had gotten too hot in this room. Just then the library doors burst open and Aikawa came rushing into the room. Well _rushing _didn't seem the right word because Aikawa moved with determined steps no matter the situation. These steps seemed slightly more determined.

"Misaki, where is Usagi?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." What he really didn't know is why he was blushing.

"Oh, well I had good news. Do you remember that little boy he said to cut in half?"

How could he forget? "Yes," was his timid answer.

"When the kings decision was announced to the two women one agreed without hesitation, the other began to sob and cry and announced the other woman could have him if we did not harm him."

"Um… so what happened?"

Aikawa shook her head sadly. Clearly this boy was more innocent than she'd given him credit for. "We gave the boy back to the woman who cried. She didn't want anything to happen to the child so she willingly let the other woman have her son. So by the other woman being so willing to let harm come to the child she practically admitted that she wasn't the mother. Now the boy is with his mother and the other woman is being punished. Usagi is cleverer than we give him credit for."

Misaki was stunned. Usagi had known that this would be the outcome of his decision from the start. Guilt weighed heavily on him. The only thing to do would be to find Usagi and apologize for his terrible thoughts towards the king.

"Ah, that's great! I'm sure he'll be pleased to know everything went the way he expected."

Aikawa surprised him when she laughed. "No he won't. He expects everything to go according to his plan therefor when it happens he's not surprised. Nothing shocks him more, though, than when it doesn't go how he expected it to."

_I wonder if he expected my brother to fall in love with him in return. Then, when he found out about my brother's marriage it must have shattered him. Is that why he didn't attend? And now that Takahiro is having a baby…. _Misaki realized that Takahiro never asked Usagi his other favor. But thinking of it now, after everything else he'd just realized, maybe that was a good thing.

"Misaki? Are you alright? Suddenly you're very pale."

Misaki jerked himself out of his thoughts to answer Aikawa. "F-fine, thank you for your concern. I'm going to go find Usagi." With that he bowed and rushed out of the room.

"Will you tell him my new?" She shouted after him.

"Yes," he threw over his shoulder before he left the room.


	7. Not You

Hello followers and other perverts! XD I am so glad I have once again started writing this story. I found my flow in the last chapter and, thankfully, it has followed me into chapter seventh as well. I hope you liked chapter six though I'm sure with as long as it took to get it out some of you were expecting more. If that one disappointed in any way I hope this one will make up for it in some way. As always please review!

**Chapter Seven: Not You**

Usagi was hot and bothered. This wasn't unusual as he was a healthy twenty seven year old man. What was unusual is that he hadn't seen or heard from Takahiro since he'd left almost a month ago. Usagi was on his way to his room to call on one of the two remaining in his harem when Misaki came running up to him.

"U-Usagi!" The king stopped and waited for the boy to meet him. "Usagi, Aikawa wanted me to tell you that the boy was given back to his mother." Usagi continued to look at him with a blank stare. "Um, aren't you happy?"

Usagi shrugged. "The women acted exactly how I expected them to. Why would I be happy that people can be so idiotic? If the woman had been taking care of the child like she should have been there wouldn't have been an issue in the first place. And if the other woman wasn't totally insane the child never would have been put in such a position."

"But now the boy is safe and the mother will take better care of him after almost losing something so precious."

Usagi knew the boy was right. And for some reason it felt as if the kid was talking about something else now. "I've never lost anything so precious so I wouldn't know what that is like."

"Never?"

Why was his voice shaking? "Of course not. I'm not as careless as that."

"Then, my brother isn't your most important person?"

Usagi sucked in a breath. How did…? "How did you know?" His entire life had been spent with those feelings locked deep inside his heart. Yet this boy had figured it out in less than a month. Had Usagi said something that would tip him off? The boy had seen that story he'd jotted down his first day here alone but after… well after, Misaki hadn't mentioned it again.

"The last time I saw you smile, you were with my brother. And after he left, well, you've been so sad. And, I just thought, maybe that was why."

"Yes, he is my most important person."

"Are, are you okay? I mean, he's married, with a baby on the way, and I thought…."

"Thought what?" Usagi was clinging to the boy's every word.

"I thought maybe, that that's why you… t-touched me. Because, because I remind you even a little of my brother." Misaki blushed to his hairline. Usagi wondered vaguely if the blush moved to other places as well but his thoughts rushed to Takahiro. Takahiro was tall and quiet and shy. He was almost too smart for his own good but didn't know it. Everything about him screamed subtlety. Misaki on the other hand was short and loud and spoke his mind so easily and with such few, but sincere, words. He wasn't smart when it came to books but his understanding of people and life was truly amazing.

"No, you aren't a thing like your brother." For a moment Misaki looked crestfallen. Then he shook himself and smiled.

"Of course not. I don't know what I was thinking. Well, I just wanted to make sure you were alright and give you Aikawa's news. So, I'll be going then. Bye." Misaki turned and rushed away. What had that swift look been about?"

**OOOOoooo**

Why did Misaki feel like crying? Of course he wasn't anything like his brother. Takahiro was kind to a fault. Naïve about everything and everyone and never thought about himself. Takahiro had done everything to make Misaki happy growing up, knowing that Misaki felt responsible for what happened to their parents. He'd gone out of his way to make sure Misaki felt like they were a real family.

Even when Takahiro had met his wife he'd made sure that she and Misaki got along before proposing marriage. Did, Usagi hate him? Was that why he treated him as though he were stupid? Takahiro was Usagi's most important person, but Takahiro's most important person, up until recently, had been Misaki. Was that why Usagi did those things to him? Was it some sort of punishment for being in his way?

Misaki didn't realize he had been crying until he felt the thick, hot drops falling from his chin to drip on his chest. It's not like he expected Usagi to actually like him so the fact that the king didn't love him shouldn't have been a surprise. Usagi… doesn't love him. Well, it was better for both of them that way. After all, the king was arrogant, demanding, rude, and often selfish.

And this _man_ was in love with _his_ brother. He'd admitted to it. And his brother was blind. How could he not know that this man loved him? That Usagi's thoughts were for him and him alone. Usagi never did anything his brother wouldn't like. He would do anything for his brother. Even when he agreed to take Misaki in and teach him, it hadn't been for his sake but for Takahiro. He was polite to Takahiro's wife and had seemed thrilled that his best friend was having a baby.

His heart, his poor heart must have been ripped in two. It was just too much. Misaki headed to his room, threw himself on his bed and sobbed not only for Usagi, but for himself as well. If only he knew why the tears were for himself. He had everything he could possibly need and he wanted nothing. Except to make his brother happy.

Self-pity wasn't something he gave into often but he did now. Usagi's violet eyes almost lifeless flashed through his mind again and again. It was his brother's fault Usagi hurt the way he did. Usagi deserved to be loved the way he loved. He is kind and thoughtful and understanding and he knows so much about… so much. Books, history, mathematics, what was happening in other countries and he knew so much about life.

What wasn't to love? How could his brother be so stupid?

**OOOOoooo**

Usagi stood at a window in his room. He didn't really see anything, however. Thoughts of Misaki filled his mind. This kid was something else. He'd asked if he was anything like his brother. No, he wasn't. Misaki could read people in a way Usagi hadn't ever been able to. In a way Takahiro wouldn't ever be able to.

Misaki didn't just care for Takahiro and his feelings, he was aware of everyone's and wouldn't do anything to cause anyone trouble. In fact it was almost as if he were afraid to ask for anything. Almost like a simple request from him would cause someone bodily harm. Usagi frowned. He knew he was a demanding person and expected a lot from Misaki but for every one flaw Misaki had, he had two perfections to make up for it.

And yet it seemed as though Misaki was unaware of the appeal he held. At least, none of it seemed like an act. It was as if these thoughts and actions were a part of his heart and he was more than willing to give it to anyone or anything. Yet, he did not wear his heart on his sleeve. The boy was one contradiction after another. Usagi wondered what would happen if he walked into the boy's chamber. He'd probably find him at the window, facing the desert. He'd be looking at something quite beautiful, Misaki would do no less.

Usagi would walk up behind him and wrap his arms around Misaki's waist. The boy would stiffen, jump and yell all at the same time. He'd ask Usagi what he was doing. The answer, of course, would be 'I'm doing what I want.' Then he would proceed to do just that. He'd do exactly what he wanted. And Misaki would act just the way Usagi expected him to.

A knock sounded on Usagi's door. "Come in," he called.

Nowaki strode in with a very satisfied smile playing on his lips. Bowing deeply he announced, "A letter for you, my lord."

"Oh? Who is it from?" Usagi raised a silver brow in question.

"King Takahiro." Nowaki rose from his bow. Usagi moved to the man and took the letter from the tray.

"Thank you." Usagi turned before catching the look of surprise from the giant of a man. Turning back Usagi asked, "Where is Misaki?"

"In his chambers, I believe. I saw him running inside a little less than an hour ago."

"Running?"

"Yes, my lord." Nowaki bowed as he spoke. He opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it again.

"What is it?"

"It seemed, my lord, that he was crying."

Usagi's eyes widened. "Crying?" Nowaki gave a slight bow as answer. Usagi set the letter on his desk and moved past the servant to find the boy. Out in the hallway he grew agitated that he'd put the boy's room so far from his own. When he got to the wide double doors he didn't bother to knock, the thought never occurred to him, but strode in. Misaki stood by the window, just like in his imaginings. But instead of the bright eyed happy child, he stood, shoulders shaking.

What had brought this happy young man to such a state? Usagi had done everything in his power to break the boy down to get him to leave. Had it finally worked? Suddenly the thought didn't bring him the relief it used too. Walking up behind the boy he wrapped his arms around his waist. Misaki tried to jump but was hindered by Usagi's arms. "W-what are you doing?"

Usagi placed his dry cheek next to Misaki's soft, wet one. "Comforting you." He felt Misaki stiffen.

"W-why?"

"Why are you crying?" Misaki said nothing and turned his head away, breaking contact between their faces but he did nothing about the arms holding his waist so tightly. Usagi wondered when the last time was that the boy had been held when he cried.

"You… you love my brother. Right?"

"Why are you bringing this up again?" Usagi was truly shocked.

"He… he doesn't love you. He's so selfish."

Usagi's brows shot up. Selfish wasn't a word one usually associated with Takahiro. "Really?"

"Y-yes. He is ignorant and blind. How can he be so close to you almost every day and never see how you feel. He doesn't care about you at all. Only that stupid woman. It's his fault you're always so sad and he doesn't care."

Usagi's arms slid from around Misaki's waist to hang lifelessly at his sides. These tears were for him. After everything Usagi had said, with as many times as he'd put the boy down, these tears were for him. Did this kid understand what this was doing to him? It wasn't pity that came from him, it was sympathy, empathy. Understanding. Usagi wasn't sure when the last time someone had understood him was. Had anyone actually ever tried?

It came so natural. "You should stop crying."

"I-I can't. Once, I start I can't stop." Usagi felt something happen that hadn't happened in many, many years. His heart stopped, melted then began to race. It felt as if his heart was trying to jump out of his chest and into the hands of this kid.

Usagi turned the boy around and without thought, planted his lips against Misaki's. The boy didn't yell, didn't push or shove him. One hand lifted to rest on his arm, as if to push past him, then fell to his side. Usagi closed his eyes and for the first time in so many years, he began to feel. When Usagi tilted his head back he looked into Misaki's green orbs. "You stopped."

Misaki looked at him for a long moment. "You… you can cry too. If you want."

Usagi laid his head on Misaki's shoulder. "A kid isn't supposed to be able to understand. But you do. How can it be you? It wasn't supposed to be you."

**OOOOoooo**

Misaki felt Usagi's hot tears fall on his shoulder. He lifted his arms up and wrapped them around Usagi's shoulders and held on as tightly as he could. Misaki took in his scent, his feel, those large cool hands gripping his lower back. Misaki wanted Usagi to forget Takahiro and make Misaki his number one. He wanted to be Usagi's most important person. To stay by his side, always. As Usagi cried against him Misaki thought he never wanted to Usagi to be sad again, only happy. Always happy.

OOOOoooo

Okay, so first off, yes there will be more chapters. Second, when Misaki goes from crying on the bed to standing at the window, that was intentional. It's that point when you want to stop crying to you rally yourself together and promise yourself you just won't cry anymore. Then when your momentary bravado snaps you cry just as hard as before. Thank you for reading and following!


	8. Guilt

Okay, chapter eight is now here. I'm very excited about this one. It just has a different feel than the last seven. Suddenly I feel like I know Usagi better now. And is it just me or does Misaki seem annoying sometimes? Anyway, I made Usagi do a mean thing in this chapter and, like any Usagi moment, there is little to no repercussion for his actions. But I love him and if he existed I would rape him. *Sigh* Almost this entire chapter I wrote in a notebook while I was at work. (Slow nights) I'm pretty pleased with this one though. And, fair warning, this chapter is kinda long. Please let me know what you think of the sex.

**Chapter Eight: Guilt**

Usagi sat on the edge of his bed unable to sleep. The day's events replayed over and over again in his mind. He'd cried. He'd actually cried. No, he hadn't just cried, he'd cried on someone's shoulder. The Great Lord Usagi hadn't cried since he'd been a small child. Even then he hadn't cried in front of anyone. Again he corrected himself; he hadn't cried in front of just anyone, he'd cried in front of Misaki.

The boy was just that, a boy. Yet he'd held Usagi in such a way that Usagi had been unable to hold back the tears any longer. Twenty plus years of built up anger, frustration and sadness had just poured out of him without thought. Usagi hadn't sobbed or made as much noise as Misaki had, he hadn't made noise at all, but the tears had been just as heart felt. Just as real.

And Misaki hadn't cooed at him or offered any words of comfort. He'd just stood there for many long moments and held a crying man. The boy was truly remarkable. Usagi felt no guilt at crying for himself. He simply took that in stride. The rest of it, however, amazed him. Misaki amazed him. Misaki had cried for _him_. Usagi hadn't ever thought himself worth tears, especially when those tears belonged to someone else. Misaki hadn't ever thought about it, he'd just cried for him. Usagi had thought Takahiro had owned every part of him. For years he'd owned some of him, he admitted to himself. But he'd wrong about him owning everything. Takahiro _had_ owned his had owned his heart and mind but this _boy_ owned both of those and what was left of his broken soul.

The boy wasn't a thing like his brother, Usagi thought again. He was so much more. And he had no idea. That was what truly amazed him. Misaki had no idea what he was worth. Usagi couldn't imagine hi life without him anymore. He frustrated Usagi and irritated him and was always annoying. But Usagi never felt as if those were bad qualities. On the contrary they pleased and delighted him.

Usagi wanted more of the boy. He wanted all of him. His throbbing member could attest to that. Right now he was frustrated for a much different reason and in need of a whole other kind of pleasing. But the thought of Misaki's crying face had him glued to his bed. A bed that held memories of the first time he'd touched Misaki. His body had stirred as Misaki's had and he'd been forced to hold back his own orgasm when the boy had come in his hand.

His right hand puled at the memory. He needed relief and he needed it now. Standing, he strode toward the large double doors and searched through the darkness. When his eyes came to a sleeping form he walked toward it. His eyes widened when he saw Shinobu with Miyagi's arm around him, cuddling in their sleep. Misaki saw everything and, apparently, Usagi saw nothing. He'd had no idea that the men in his harem had become lovers.

Something like that wasn't unusual but they had picked specific partners. That was unusual. And from the look of things, they were all very much in love. That thought brought him back to Misaki and the reason he'd come into the room in the first place. At this moment Usagi chose not to think about them being lovers and instead stooped and roused Shinobu from his sleep. At first the kid was angry at having been awakened, the confused and then finally he'd stood to follow the older man. Usagi heard but ignored the soft sigh that came from the boy. Usagi undressed and knelt on his bed.

Shinobu did the same but refused to look at him. This suited the king just fine. Usagi began to teas the boy's soft member into harness. Usagi enjoyed taking his pleasure from these men but he liked to think that they got something out of it as well and he wasn't just some rutting beast. Finally when he entered the boy Usagi closed his eyes as he rocked within him.

Emerald green eyes flashed in front of him. Misaki's voice, trying so hard to hold back his cries, was what he heard. Misaki's name was torn from his throat when he came. As he rolled off of the boy and turned his back to him Usagi expected to feel cold and empty again. He expected to feel like a shell once more. For the first time in his life, Usagi felt guilt.

He'd always used these men as a substitute for Takahiro and he'd felt nothing after words. But he loathed himself in this moment. He shouldn't have been thinking of Misaki, he should have been with Misaki. He shouldn't have had to close his eyes to see him but should have been able to look down into his face. He shouldn't have been blocking out Shinobu's voice with the echoes of Misaki's but should have been hearing Misaki's passion. He wanted to see those green orbs in the night.

What made it worse was that he didn't feel sated and satisfied. In fact he felt tired and irritable to top it all off. And he still wanted Misaki. He felt torn and disgusted. Usagi refused to believe that he felt that way about himself so blamed it on the situation instead.

**OOOO**OOOO

Misaki was having trouble reading the words in front of him. It wasn't because he didn't understand them, however. Okay, it wasn't _only_ because he didn't understand them. It was mostly because of Usagi. Misaki had expected today's lessons to be awkward but _this_ was extreme. Even for Usagi.

Misaki had watched those violet eyes all morning but never once did they look at him. Usagi spoke to him casually enough but his eyes would look just above his head or on the scroll in Misaki's hands. Never once did they actually look at _him_.

He wanted them to. He wanted Usagi to look at him with those eyes that seemed to look _into___him. He wanted Usagi to ruffle his hair and smile _that_ smile. But Usagi seemed to need distance from him. He needed entire libraries distance between them to be specific.

Was Usagi embarrassed because of yesterday? Was Usagi mad? Was he angry that Misaki had cried for him? Was it something totally different? Maybe he was mad at him because he didn't want to teach him anymore. Maybe Usagi was bored with him now? Had Misaki crossed some line? Offended the king in some way?

Misaki's heart dropped into his stomach. Maybe now was the time for him to go home. Takahiro didn't seem to need him there anymore. Usagi didn't seem to need him here either, however. Misaki felt his eyes well up again. It was okay, he was an adult now. Misaki was capable of taking care of himself. That wasn't the problem. The problem was, he was used to taking care of other people. So what did he do now that no one needed him?

Misaki shook himself. He'd get through this lesson and then… and then he'd figure something out.

OOOOoooo

Usagi had been shocked when Misaki had turned in his lessons earlier than usual but was even more shocked to see that he'd gotten most of the answers right. When he'd looked up to offer praise the boy was gone. Usagi frowned. Usually would stand there with a hopeful look on his face waiting for the results.

Obviously the boy had noticed Usagi not looking at him. Usagi sighed. He'd been unable to look at him because his guilt over last night still raged within him. Letting the last two men from his harem go had done next to nothing to assuage it. Usagi berated himself. He should have known better. Knowing Misaki he'd twisted it around in his mind and made Usagi's lack of judgment –he refused to think of it as stupidity- his fault.

Now, he was probably feeling lonely and guilty. Usagi shook his head. "What a pare we make," he said aloud. They sure were something, the two of them. Usagi stood and left the library in search of his love.

When Usagi found him, he was standing on a balcony facing east. The sun was still rising toward the middle of the sky. Usagi watched Misaki's eyes. He looked so at peace with the world. Usagi soon had enough of looking. Swiftly he moved up behind him and wrapped his arms around the boy.

Misaki stiffened and quickly turned his head around to see his attacker. Usagi did something he'd only done one other time: he kissed the boy on his lips. It had always been a personal rule of his to never kiss on the mouth. He'd done so last time without actually taking the time to experience it. He did so now.

Warm. Misaki was so warm. His lips were so soft. Misaki groaned, in pleasure or protest he wasn't sure but he chose to believe it was the former. He slid a hand up to cup Misaki's chin. With his thumb he forced the boy's mouth open and his tongue delved inside. Misaki tasted of spice and Misaki. His mind went blank after that. His blood ran hot and cold all at once. His heart pounded in his chest as if begging for release.

He was hard. He was hard from a simple kiss. No, he thought, there wasn't a thing simple about this. Without breaking it Usagi turned the boy around to face him fully. One hand stayed cupping the boy's face while the other rested low on his back. With little effort he pulled Misaki to him and ground his pelvis into Misaki's stomach.

Misaki gasped and once again Usagi changed the kiss, deepening it. Misaki moved as if to pull away but Usagi tightened his grip, moving both of his hands to cup Misaki's ass.

OOOOoooo

Misaki let himself be kissed. Not kissed, devoured. Usagi was eating him alive. He'd tried to push away but Usagi had sapped all of this strength with this one kiss. When Usagi had rubbed himself against him heat shot through him. His own organ was just as hard. No, a man couldn't do this to him! But… a man _was _doing this to him.

Misaki couldn't believe it. In a moment his entire though process stopped. Usagi's cold hands slipped under his shirt. So many sensations. The heat from the morning sun at his back, the warmth of Usagi's mouth and those ever cold hands moving… everywhere. Usagi seemed to be everywhere all at once.

The older man made a guttural sound from somewhere deep inside him; it shot strait into Misaki's throbbing member. Slowly, hesitantly, Misaki's arms came up to rest on Usagi's shoulders. The older man groaned and squeezed Misaki's ass. The, grabbing a thigh, he pulled one of the boy's legs to the side and up. He move closer, if that were possible, and planted a leg between both of Misaki's.

Misaki wasn't sure who was moving, Usagi or himself, but Misaki was aware that he was practically humping Usagi's leg as his member was ground up against the surprisingly muscular thigh. A whimper escaped him and he was forced to hold onto Usagi to stay up right.

As if Usagi understood he picked him up with his legs of to the side. Misaki broke away from the kisses. "Usagi, what are you-"

Usagi cut him off. "I am taking you to my room."

"W-why?"

Usagi looked down at him haughtily. "Because I want to."

Suddenly Usagi's intentions became very clear. "You… you can't just… we're not going to…?" When Usagi said nothing Misaki began to protest in earnest. Usagi's response was to throw him over his shoulder with his ass up in the air.

When Misaki tossed his head up he looked through his bangs to see four very surprised faces. The four men looked at each other then back at Usagi. He thought he saw the tallest smile. This made Misaki shut up and end his struggling. Drawing attention to himself like this was _not _a good thing.

Usagi turned and opened a door. When Usagi stopped Misaki expected to be tossed down onto a bed. But he was shocked when Usagi gently set him down on the floor. Before he could ask any questions or make any sort of comment Usagi's mouth found his once more.

Gently, oh so gently Usagi sweetened the kiss. Misaki was unable to resist. Usagi tasted of flavored tobacco and Usagi. It was a heady taste. Usagi's hands were gentle when they eased Misaki onto the bed. Usagi's mouth trailed kisses from Misaki's mouth, down his jaw and over to tease his ear.

Misaki had never known that an ear could provide such pleasure. Usagi away just long enough to lift Misaki's shirt over his head. When the garment was tossed aside Usagi's lips, teeth and tongue moved their way across his neck. From there they moved down his collarbone, over his shoulders and to a perk pink nipple.

When Usagi's lips brushed across him Misaki couldn't help but cry out. Misaki bit his lip, refusing to let himself make such embarrassing sounds. Usagi blew cold air across the perk tip causing a muffled, "Mph" to escape.

"Let me hear you," it was almost a plea.

"N-no."

"Why not?" Usagi quarried, pulling back to look into Misaki's face. The boy blushed. All over.

"I-it's embarrassing."

"Why?" Usagi asked once more. "It is only me."

Misaki ducked his head but Usagi, gently, forced it up again. "I-it's b-b-because i-it's you," he stammered.

Usagi's violet eyes widened. "Misaki, it's no wonder I fell for you." Usagi trapped Misaki again in a gentle kiss. Usagi... fell… what?" Misaki was unable to think for very long before Usagi reached down and slid him out of his breeches. When Usagi's cool hands Ran up his calves, over his thighs and higher, Misaki let out another yowl.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked tightening his grip on Misaki's member. Misaki was unable to speak so he simply shook his head. Usagi chuckled and bent Misaki back so he was lying on the bed with his legs hanging off the edge. Usagi used his legs to spread Misaki's farther apart. Usagi ran his lips from the cleft in Misaki's chest, down his stomach to where his hand teased Misaki.

The boy wiggled and moaned helplessly beneath him. Kneeling, Usagi ran his tongue from Misaki's base to his tip. He groaned when a little drop of moisture appeared out of the slit. "So sweet." Usagi opened his mouth and took the boy fully inside of him. He swirled his tongue around the member as he sucked.

"N… nah! Ah! Usagi… don't… th-that's… dir-dirty!" Usagi ignored him. "Ah, please." Misaki was panting. He tried to grip Usagi's hair but the king's crown got in the way. Misaki groaned and bucked his hips. "U-Usagi! I… ah!" Once again Misaki's fingers searched for purchase on Usagi's head but again the crown hindered his movements.

Suddenly Usagi reached up and took the crown off, tossing it aside. Misaki heard it land somewhere in the distance. He tried to protest this action but Usagi's skilled mouth and hands were doing things to him that made him unable to form a coherent thought let alone sentence. "U-Usagi, I'm… stop… I'm going to… ah! Ah!" Misaki cried out his release as he filled Usagi's mouth with his passion.

OOOOoooo

Usagi swallowed the last of Misaki's seed. The boy lay there, panting and gasping for air. Usagi lifted the boy up and placed him squarely in the bed. "Usagi… maybe we should stop… for today."

Usagi wanted to comply with the boy's wishes. Really he did, but right now his need for him was too great. So without answering him Usagi grasped the hem of his own breeches and pulled them off and tossed them away as he had his crown. Usagi spread the boy's legs and nestled himself between them. When the tip of his penis was touched Misaki's opening they both jerked.

"U-Usagi."

"Just relax," Usagi said. He knew he should prepare the boy. Clearly this was his first time but Usagi couldn't stand it a moment longer. When Misaki had come it took all of his willpower to keep himself in check. Usagi kept his eyes open and watched Misaki's face when he plunged into him.

Misaki cried out in pain. Usagi clenched his teeth. So tight. So hot. "Nn… Misaki… God!"

"Usagi… it… it hurts."

Usagi let out a shaky breath. "Slow your breathing down. Relax." It was a fight not to move. Not to keep plunging into him until he released himself.

"I… I can't!" Tears gathered on Misaki's lashes, but they didn't fall.

Usagi lifted Misaki's hand and placed it over his heart. Misaki's eyes widened. "Match your breathing to mine." Misaki's eyes never left Usagi's face as he did what he was told. When the boy began to relax Usagi pulled back enough so only the head of his cock was left inside the boy. Slowly he filled him again. Misaki cried out when Usagi filled him, entering fully.

Usagi continued the slow rhythm until he heard Misaki's cries turn from pain to pleasure. The boy was already hard again. Usagi reveled in the boy. His voice, his breathing, his heat, his strength. Misaki was incredible. Reaching between them Usagi wrapped a hand around the boy's cock and pumped him in time to his thrusts.

Usagi began to thrust faster but just as gently. Misaki's breathing quickened. "Usagi… I can't… not… again."

"Misaki… come… with me." With the next thrust they both came, shouting the other's name.

Usagi collapsed on Misaki breathing hard. "Misaki," he said like a sigh. Never had he ever felt so whole. So complete. Usagi's eyes widened. If someone had told him a month ago that he'd be lying here with a _boy_ and totally happy, he'd have locked them away for insanity. Yet here he was. "Usagi, you're heavy." Reluctantly Usagi rolled off of him but pulled him in close. Misaki's face was facing his chest. Neither of them spoke but lay there in each other's arms for many long moments.


End file.
